


An Unexpected Spark

by ElwritesFanworks



Category: Scream (Movies), Scream 4 (2011)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fear-wetting, Femdom, Food, Heterosexuality, Horniness, Married Couple, Married Life, Masturbation, Nervousness, Omorashi, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Pubic Hair, Public Humiliation, Public Relations, Public Speaking, Sexy, Situational Humiliation, Speeches, Television Watching, Urination, Wetting, Workplace, basically just an excuse for porn, domestic life, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElwritesFanworks/pseuds/ElwritesFanworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately there's been a lack of excitement in Dewey and Gale's marriage. An embarrassing event changes that in a surprising way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Spark

**Author's Note:**

> The image of Dewey fear-wetting himself popped into my head the other day and WOULD NOT LEAVE ME ALONE until I cranked out a one-shot, even though I'm super behind on school and nanowrimo and life in general.
> 
> And then it became a fluffy Gewey fic, because I dunno. Stupid adorable heterosexuals. :S

* * *

Dewey spends the morning in front of the mirror, trimming and combing his moustache, adjusting his clothes and trying to stand tall and confident without putting too much weight on his bad leg. Gale knows better than to say anything about his nervousness - he's self-conscious enough today, and frankly, he has a reason to be. She's sure he'll do just fine as sheriff, but the promotion has been hanging over them both - it means change and neither of them respond well to letting go of the things that feel safe.

She's sitting at the kitchen table in a nightgown and slippers, sipping black coffee and reading the paper, when he finally comes down, limping over to press a quick kiss to her forehead.

"There's coffee in the -"

"Thanks," Dewey mumbles, grabbing the mug she's left out for him and draining it in one go. She raises her eyebrows as he pours another cup's worth.

"I didn't sleep last night," Dewey explains and she nods, a smile quirking at her lips.

"I know. Look, you've got nothing to worry about. You'll be fine."

"Yeah? Yeah. Right, yeah, sorry. Just... kind of all over the place this morning."

He drinks the second coffee and puts the mug in the sink.

"Are you gonna watch me give my first public address?"

"Of course."

Dewey nods and glances at his watch.

"Shit - ten minutes late. Gotta run."

"You aren't going to eat anything?"

"I'll grab something on the way - don't forget to watch the interview - it'll be on TV -"

"I know. Good luck."

"Thanks."

With that, Dewey is gone, and Gale is alone with her thoughts.

She has her fair share of them. For one thing, she is glad - she knows it means a lot to him, this job. But it's hard to ignore the way that he's moving up in the world in leaps and bounds while she sits at home like the very picture of domestic wifedom that she swore she'd never take up.

She'd decided against going to watch the interview live, claiming she didn't want to 'add to the pressure.' She isn't sure that her motives were that honorable - she's sure she'd wind up raising her hackles a bit when other journalists inevitably start sniffing around her husband. Even after all this time, she can't help but feel protective, possessive even, just a little bit.

The interview is scheduled for 11:30. Dewey - that is, Sheriff Riley - will speak to reporters, and the public, about what he plans to do for the police force and the community. Typical P.R. stuff, but Gale knows it's important to her husband - and nerve-wracking. He's tougher, stronger than he used to be, but he's got his weak points, and she knows he'll be devastated if he doesn't do his very best.

There's time to do a load of laundry and heat up some instant garlic bread in the oven. Gale doesn't bother changing out of her sleepwear - it's gonna be a lazy day. She repeats that to herself consolingly as she pointedly ignores the little white square labeled 'Nutritional Information' on the bread's excessive packaging, which she throws in the trash.

When the bread is out of the oven and on a plate, she makes her way to the couch and turns on the TV, pulling her legs up onto the couch. She wrinkles her nose at the prickly stubble that's growing in on her calves.

 _I've let myself go,_ she thinks, and smothers the thought with buttery garlic goodness as she tunes in to the interview.

It starts off well. Dewey looks a little stiff, and he's squinting like he's looking into a bright light, but his voice is even and his posture's good. Gale finishes the bread off and licks her fingers, setting the plate down on the floor.

Dewey's just started talking about community/police relations when 'it' happens.

Someone leaps out from behind the neat row of shrubs in front of the town hall, dressed like Ghostface and brandishing a plastic knife.

The next few seconds are chaos - some police officers grab the kid - who, when the mask falls off, looks like he has to be about thirteen - and Dewey looks up and jumps, white as a sheet, with terror on his face.

At first, Gale's terrified, then, angry, of course, since it's a tasteless prank, to say the least. Then she's confused. And then... and then...

The fear is gone from Dewey's face, replaced with a look of horrified embarrassment and there's a dark patch spreading out from the front of his pants.

He's wetting himself, she realizes, and covers her mouth with her hand.

She hears someone saying 'turn the camera off', but it's still rolling as his pale brown pants turn dark and his face turns red. When it switches to a 'technical difficulties' screen, she turns the TV off and swallows, her mouth suddenly dry.

Her husband just wet himself on live television. As his wife, she should be empathetic, embarrassed, upset, compassionate - but she isn't.

She's turned on.

She's more turned on than she's been in quite a while, and the response is so sudden and instinctive it surprises her. She's always liked teasing Dewey, seeing his cheeks turn pink and sweat bead up on his forehead - but she never thought she'd enjoy watching him be humiliated like this.

She shuts her eyes, and all she can see is the front of those soaked, uniform pants she's ironed for him so many times.

When the phone rings, she nearly jumps out of her skin. She picks it up on the third ring and holds the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Oh - oh God, did you see - I can't believe I- oh my _God..."_

Dewey breaks off with a hiccupping sound, and then there's nothing but sobbing on the other end of the line. Gale drums the fingers of her free hand against her knee.

"Where are you?"

"In... in the bathroom in the town hall... someone's gone to get me some... some..."

"Pants?"

"My life is over! I might as well pack up and leave town," Dewey said miserably.

"Why?"

"Why - are you serious? You saw it, right? Gale, I'm ruined!"

"I saw some brat kid pull a stupid, hurtful prank-"

"- and then you saw me p-piss myself in front of basically everyone in the entire town!"

The edge of desperation in Dewey's voice and the way his voice wavers when he says the word 'piss' makes Gale bite her lower lip and slip her hand up under her nightgown, scratching her nails lightly against her inner thigh.

"It wasn't that bad -" she whispers, shivering as her fingertips come into contact with her sex and she feels how wet she is already.

"Yeah, right."

Dewey's silent for a bit longer than Gale would like.

"How did that happen, anyway? I mean, you didn't... didn't you... go before you got out there?"

"No - I've been running late all morning, remember?"

Dewey sounds accusatory and she can picture the pout on his face perfectly.

"And you didn't have two minutes to -"

"No!"

She inhales sharply as she touches her clit, and Dewey mistakes the sound.

"I'm sorry I yelled, I just... this isn't the kind of thing you can just walk away from. I'm supposed to command authority! I worked so hard, did so much to get here, and now I'm gonna be all over the internet as 'sheriff pees his pants first day on the job'. I have never been this mortified in my life and - Gale, are you listening?"

"Hmm? Yes, of course. Look, I think you're blowing this out of proportion."

"I wish I had your optimism. _Ugh."_

"What?"

"Nothing, just, I hope they bring those pants soon. These ones are... cold."

Gale swallows a moan.

"Y-you're still wearing them?"

"Well, what else would I do? Go around naked?"

"Right... are... are they dry yet?"

"No. I'm really uncomfortable - and they're clinging - why am I telling you this? You probably don't want the details-"

"No!" Gale yelps. "N-no. Whatever you need to do to feel better, I'm here to listen. I'm here for you, Dewey. And when you get home, I will run you a nice bath so you can get cleaned up."

"Thanks, that sounds great."

"I'll even put in some of that sugar and spice bubble bath you said makes me smell good."

"But then I'll smell like a cookie," Dewey chuckles.

"Well, then I'll just have to eat you up!" Gale replies, and it comes out breathy.

"Gale..."

Dewey sounds embarrassed again, and it just makes Gale more frantic. She crooks her fingers inside herself, grazing her g-spot and making her legs shake.

"W-what? Can't a girl make a move on her sexy cop husband?"

"Yeah but... that just sounded... intense. I mean, we haven't exactly... done much, lately."

"Well, that'll change when you get home. You deserve a reward for being so..."

"Yeah?"

_"Driven."_

The word comes out sounding like a cross between a purr and a moan as Gale comes, clenching around her fingers. She hears Dewey curse and say something.

"Sorry? Didn't catch that?" she mumbles, smoothing her fingers over her pubic hair as she rides out the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"I said 'stop talking like that.' Someone will come by any minute and I don't want to... be excited."

She smirks and brings her fingers up to her lips, licking them clean.

"Just come home soon," she coos. "And don't be too hard on yourself. I'm sure everyone will forget about this soon enough."

"Thanks - oh, someone's knocking. Gotta go. See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Gale drops the phone, letting it land face down beside her on the couch, and sighs happily, wiggling her toes.

"Everyone but _me."_

 


End file.
